


【虫铁/奇异铁】Amor Eterno/爱是永不止息

by Sherryliu



Category: Ironman
Genre: M/M, romantic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherryliu/pseuds/Sherryliu
Summary: 【Summary】49岁生日这天天使托尼去往不同的宇看到了不同的自己01.钢铁侠战死的宇宙02.属于奇异铁的宇宙03.属于虫铁的宇宙





	【虫铁/奇异铁】Amor Eterno/爱是永不止息

【正文】  
爱是恒久忍耐  
又有恩慈  
爱是永不止息  
——《哥林多前书》 

【01】钢铁侠战死的宇宙  
五月的夜，凉风吹散蔷薇的香。  
隧道漆黑冗长，唯有烛光晕亮了斑驳的墙。  
少年的手指细细描摹着墙上的那张脸，烛火映在他眼底，闪着柔柔的光。  
虚握的拳轻叩墙壁，少年低声呢喃：“You here？”  
长久的静默里，他仿佛在等，等那头盔忽然打开，露出那双熟悉的眼。  
然而，再也不会了。  
黑暗中，思念恣意蔓延。  
当他终于将唇贴上冰冷的石墙，心底那扇死死关上的门就那样轰然碎裂。  
往昔犹如洪流翻涌而至，少年褪尽了蜘蛛坚硬的壳，只余下那颗赤红柔软的心。  
油彩与石灰的味道渗入舌尖，混合着泪的苦咸。  
“Tony…”  
悠悠回荡的一声唤，仿佛穿越了数万光年，终于走到他身边。  
手机震动忽然响起，少年直起身，抹去脸上的泪。  
“Happy birthday，Mr Stark.”  
温暖的笑爬上唇畔，他还是那个如阳光般勇敢明媚的少年。  
他朝他的先生颔首告别，转身离开的瞬间，又回首再看他一眼，笑容自唇角蔓延开去，他知道，他会陪他过完所有的生日，直至生命尽头。  
少年从隧道出来的时候，夜空绽开了绚烂的花火。  
烟火勾画出一张熟悉的脸，有人大声喊着：Happy birthday，Ironman！  
你看，他们都还记得他。  
红衣法师站在纽约圣所的花窗前，烟火映红了他的脸。  
下一秒，火红斗篷猎猎飞扬，法师站在星空中，与那双眼两两相望。  
烟花坠落如同星屑，自他身旁四散开去，他看着那张脸从绚烂到灰白，直至最终湮没于黑暗，却终究没有说出那句话。  
回身挥手划开了光圈，法师停在湖畔小屋的门前。  
客厅里传来熟悉的声音，他说：希望今天你们不要太想我。  
沙发上，小女孩从妈妈怀里蹦下来，轻轻亲吻爸爸的脸。  
光影随着她的吻闪闪烁烁，小女孩在他耳畔轻声说：Love you three thousand.  
这是她对爸爸说的最后一句话，但妈妈说，爸爸爱极了这句话。  
于是小女孩对自己说，她每晚都会再跟爸爸说一次，直到他们再相见的那一刻。  
门铃响起，少年轻轻拥抱前来开门的金发女郎，他身后，提着蛋糕的男人笑容憨厚而亲切。  
故人相聚，只为一人。  
他们围坐在一起，在那人的温柔注视下点燃了烛火。  
大大的芝士汉堡上，烛火明灭，映出他们眼底的无限眷恋。

Tony Stark牺牲后的第一个生辰，人们都在想念他。  
可是他们都不知道，此时此刻，他们想念的人正在云端之上静静看着这一切。  
雪白羽翼随风轻颤，天使Tony微笑着，步入另一个时空。

【02】属于奇异铁的宇宙  
阳光照进落地窗的时候，Tony刚刚从睡梦中醒来。  
“Good morning,Sir.”Jarvis的声音如期而至。  
习惯性朝身边摸了摸，Tony揉揉惺忪的眼，“几点了？”  
“早上八点半。”  
听到时间，Tony一下子坐了起来，“和州长的会！”  
“根据今早5:00更新的时间表，会议已经推迟至后天早上9:00。”  
Tony乍听一愣，随即唇角勾起一抹笑。  
伸了个懒腰，Tony又躺了回去，背后传来丝丝缕缕的疼，他微微抿唇，思考着这偷来的浮生半日该做点什么是好。

半小时后，纽约圣所。  
“Hi，Wong。”Tony朝迎面走来的憨厚巫师打招呼。  
“他不在这。”Wong也不多客套，只是拦住了来客的去路。  
注意到对方神色有异，Tony直觉事有蹊跷。  
“他又去做他的工作了？”Tony试探着问。  
Wong没有回应，只是表情又阴沉了些。  
见他如此，Tony摁下了胸前的反应堆，战甲迅速覆盖了他的全身。  
“带我过去。”  
“可是……”Wong面露难色。  
“没什么可是的，拯救世界这种事儿怎么能少了我？”见Wong仍在犹豫，Tony不失时机的补了一句：“再说，我还欠他一条命呢。你也不想你们老板死吧。”  
这话倒是真的，无限战争之后，如果不是Strange出手相救，Tony Stark怕是早死在手术台上了。  
听他这么说，Wong像是下了好大决心似的，一边和他简要说明着情况，一边划开了时空门。

四散逃亡的人群中，唯有一抹鲜红停在半空，金色屏障阻隔了黑压压一片蝙蝠，好让更多的平民撤到安全地带，便是如此，仍有很多人被蝙蝠叼住喉咙，挣扎着变成了它们的奴隶。  
蝙蝠吸血，死人复生。  
地狱死城，降临人间。  
狂风席卷而至，Stephen指尖掐诀，分出数身，抵御狂风的同时，仍奋力将越聚越多的蝙蝠驱赶入另一个空间。  
乱石纷纷坠落，一根钢筋仿佛被无形的力量牵引着，直冲法师面门而去。  
电光石火间，一记火光擦着Stephen鬓间白发直接将钢筋射飞出去。  
Stephen心下一松，便听身后传来熟悉的声音：“来参加party居然不叫我？”  
“What the……”话还没说完，便瞥见那人身后佯装无辜的Wong。  
“他说你会需要他。”Wong一边撑起法阵，一边甩锅给正忙着疏散平民的Tony，末了又补了句，“而且，他是对的。”  
“什么是对的？”刚把一大批蝙蝠封入时空之门的Stephen并没听清对方的话。  
“你需要他——”Wong大声重复道。  
“谁需要我？”疏散完平民的Tony飞到Stephen身旁站定，语带调侃的问，“是你吗,Doc？”  
Stephen懒得理他，只是远远凝视着那个隐在蝙蝠群后的黑衣男人，扬声对Wong说：“你先撑着，Wong，我去会会咱们的新朋友。”  
Wong示意明白，Tony也冲他点点头，便随着Stephen朝那男人走去。  
“打个赌，Doc。”和Stephen并肩走在废墟之上，Tony心情倒是轻松。  
“什么赌？”  
“谁先一步干掉那家伙，谁今晚就在上面。”  
Stephen没有接言，却只是微眯起眼——他嗅到了危险的味道。  
朝Tony递了个眼神，Stephen撑起了魔法阵，与此同时，Tony的纳米激光越过金色光圈直冲那人面门而去。  
也不见那人如何动作，只见蝙蝠群瞬时如石墙般将他围拢起来，激光炮打入蝙蝠墙，血肉横飞中，那些被蝙蝠咬死的人们似乎受到了某种召唤，一个接一个，从地上爬了起来。  
“我听说过你，Strange……”男人的声音是不同于年龄的苍老。“从吉普赛人那里听到的传言，一个失败的魔法师，不过他们犯了个愚蠢的错误……”  
“抱歉， 你哪位？”实在不想再听对方喋喋不休，Tony上前一步，直接打断了他的话。  
“你？”男人饶有兴致地看着Tony，暗红的眼睛仿佛血染的钻，“杀死Thanos的人类，被知识诅咒的可怜虫。”  
Tony正要还口，四周却蓦然腾起一团黑色的雾。  
“Tony…”身后传来队长的声音。  
他回头，却见队长已经倒下，他的盾牌碎成了两半，在他身旁，Thor身首异处，他的战斧插在Natasha的心口，她至死还握着Clint的手，不远处，是Hulk血肉模糊的庞大身躯，他怀里抱着一团鲜红，是那孩子小小的头颅……  
身体传来剧痛，Tony低头看看自己被烧焦的半边身体，后退几步，却被人掐着脖子凌空拎了起来。  
“但愿他们记得你，Ironman.”喉管爆裂的瞬间，Tony听到有人大声叫他。  
Tony——Wake up！Tony！  
一阵清风吹散云雾，空气瞬间涌入胸腔，Tony猛地吸了一大口气。  
“You alright？” Stephen一手将扑到Tony身上的吸血鬼扔出去，一手将他扶了起来。  
Tony惊魂甫定地点点头，大概猜到了刚才发生了什么。  
定了定神，一边料理着不断涌来的活死人，Tony一边问：“怎么着，这家伙是那小女巫失散的亲戚？”他实在搞不明白怎么好像全世界都知道他的心魔。  
Stephen手中的金色锁链上下飞舞，“Dracula，你一定听过他的名字。”  
“The Dracula Dracula？”Tony以为自己听错了。  
见Stephen没否认，炮火攒射中，Tony忍不住翻了个白眼，“我回去就告诉那孩子，什么《黑夜传说》《刀锋战士》《惊情四百年》，全都是胡说八道……”  
“等一下，你到底陪那小孩看了多少电影？”Stephen显然抓错了重点。  
“你以为我想？谁让你非得让我在医院住满一个月……”轰塌了一栋楼的Tony忍不住抱怨。  
借着坍塌的砖墟瓦砾筑起一道屏障，阻断了又一波蜂拥而至的活死人，Stephen朝Tony眨了眨眼，“那叫医嘱，以及，我是你的医生。”  
Tony扬了扬唇角，“Hell,yeah…还是那种只会在晚上给我做全身检查的医生。”  
活死人越聚越多，Stephen心知今天想要彻底结束对方怕是不可能了，一切还需从长计议，于是念动咒语的同时，飞身朝操控着死人军团的永生之主而去。  
无数分身于天空划出无数光圈，Stephen指尖咒诀飞速变换。  
“至尊魔法师，你浪费了你的……”Dracula踏着蝙蝠连成的桥，站在了漫天光圈中，然而他的话还没说完便一股极大的冲击力撞进了身侧倏然张开的异时空。  
金红色铠甲裹挟着黑袍坠入深渊，松开怀抱的那一刻，Tony听到那人低沉的诅咒，却在时空门堪堪闭合的瞬间被一股力量拽回了现实。  
“多谢你的帮忙。”Tony牵了牵魔浮斗篷的衣角，权当握手，“不过下次再快那么一点就更好了。”  
魔浮斗篷好像听得懂他的话，懒得理他似的飘回了Stephen的肩膀。  
Stephen望着遍野横尸，眼神复杂。  
“我们得烧了他们。”良久Tony听到他说。  
Tony心知地球恐怕又要迎来一个强敌，嘴上却不忘开着玩笑：“Burn them all…你这会儿又是谁，Mad King？”  
“Big fun of GoT…”Wong在一旁忍不住搭茬。  
烈火熊熊燃起，火舌舔舐着遍地活尸，他们在挣扎中化成了灰。

回到家里，简单给Tony处理好伤口，并嘱咐了一堆诸如“按时吃药”之类的话后，Stephen便回圣所与其他魔法师商议应对新敌人的计划。  
忙完一切，已是深夜。  
漆黑卧室中悄然闪出一抹金光，红衣法师探身而出，尽管Tony说过无数次，这世界有个东西叫做“门”，可他有时还会一时兴起制造些突如其来的小惊喜，比如给睡着了还不老实的倒霉蛋儿盖个被子，又或者在某人冲凉的时候关掉他的水龙头……  
他轻手轻脚摸上床，却发现床上空无一人。  
Stephen环顾四周，瞥见角落里一团幽蓝微微闪烁。  
“Tony？”他压低嗓音唤了声。  
回应他的却是忽然射出的一记掌心炮，Stephen堪堪避过，这才看清Tony正全副武装的站在角落，伸长着手臂。  
“It’s me,Tony.”Stephen缓步走向他。  
“Don’t come any closer,Doc,just…don’t.”Tony的声音带着乞求。  
Stephen并不理会，他只是走到他跟前，手轻而有力的搭在他伸平的胳膊上，仿佛带着某种安定的力量，钢铁手臂缓缓垂下，铠甲寸寸褪去，Tony露出苍白的一张脸，眼眸猩红。  
额上渗着细密的汗，然而Tony却在发着抖。  
见他如此，Stephen眉头微蹙，却听Tony喃喃道：“He was right…”  
“Who？”  
“Dracula...”脑海中不断回响着黑暗中的那句话，那一张张死去的脸，那灼烧着他半边身体的烈火，灼痛中，Tony脸上是支离破碎的笑，“I’m damaged,Doc…”  
从未见过这个如钢铁一般强悍执拗的男人脆弱至此，Stephen心下一软，轻轻揽过他的脖颈，触手尽是粘湿滚烫的汗，他把他的头抵在颈窝处，抚摩着他微微潮湿的发，柔声安慰：“It’s ok…I will fix you…”  
“How?”Tony的声音闷闷的，带着一丝克制的哽咽。  
Stephen闻言，低头亲吻他的发：“You know what?It’s time for the checkup…”

窗外，夜色撩人，比夜色更撩人的却是此刻躺在床上的Tony Stark.  
月光投射在他赤裸的身上，那上面纵横交错着密密麻麻的伤疤，仿佛一个破碎后又被缝好的布娃娃。  
浅吻纷纷落下，从左肩胛处的那道切痕向下蔓延。  
“颈前淋巴结无异常，但体温高于正常值，病人在发烧。”感受着唇畔滚烫的温度，Stephen轻声说道，仿佛只是在进行一场再寻常不过的身体检查。  
吻至左胸，Stephen轻轻舔舐着Tony胸口处柔软的绒毛，而后含住了那抹坚挺的粉红，舌尖画着圈，停留片刻，才下了结论，“心跳过速，请病人放轻松，我们只是在做检查。”  
Tony被他的吻撩拨得躁动不堪，却很是难得非常听话，只是脸上的潮红比方才更加严重，眼中满是暗涌的潮。  
“现在，我们来检查下呼吸。”说着，Stephen便将Tony侧了个身，“深呼吸。”  
Tony顺从地深深吸了口气，“很好，我现在会按一下你的背，如果感觉疼痛，请你告诉我。”说着，Stephen便在Tony的背部用力揉掐着，“感觉疼吗？”  
Tony点点头，却是咬着下唇没有出声。  
“现在，把你的胳膊交叉起来，我会按你身上的一些部位，如果你感觉到我这样做，就请你叫我的名字。”  
吻裹挟着情欲寸寸下移，Stephen的手也跟着一路长驱直入，从胸前的反应堆缓缓向下，拂过肋骨，抚过小腹。  
当他的手指最终停留在Tony大腿内侧，轻轻摩挲的时候，Tony再也克制不住地从唇缝里溢出一声轻吟：“Stephen…”  
他侧过头去，反手抓着Stephen的后颈，与他的医生唇齿交融，他用唇、用舌、用齿去感受着这个给了他一条命的男人，他们的吻热烈而绵长，如同两只野兽，攻城略地一般侵占着彼此的口腔。  
Stephen的手并没有因为热吻而停留片刻，而是缓缓握住了Tony下身的坚挺。  
Tony的手指插进Stephen柔软的发，用力抓紧，迫使他的嘴和自己贴得更加紧密，他用力吸吮着，甚至是咬噬着对方的下唇，直至Stephen的手忽然用力，他如触电般躬起了脊背，呻吟声化在对方口中，他战栗着享受着人间极乐。  
与此同时，Stephen的手指顶入Tony紧闭的股间，Tony一声闷哼，却猛然想起白天的赌约。  
“Wait…wait…说好谁先搞定那家伙谁在上面的……”  
“是我打开的时空门。”  
“是我把他送进去的。”  
“是我救你出来的。”  
“……明明是你的斗篷……”  
“所以，你要跟我的斗篷，做？”  
Tony一时语结，正要抱怨，却被Stephen抢先一步，便见他搂着Tony的腰贴近自己的胯，随即向前用力一顶，这一下疼得Tony倒抽一口冷气。  
“Dame it！”Tony低声咒骂，却很快沉浸在Stephen有力却温柔的抽动中。  
臀部本能地迎合着Stephen的节奏，Tony的呻吟几不可闻，随着动作的加速，两人的肌肤因亲密地摩擦而迅速升温，这让本就发着烧的Tony更加燥热，仿佛火烧一般。  
Stephen吻着Tony的脖颈、肩膀、脊背，温柔地、湿润地，不时轻轻咬噬着他滚烫的皮肤，他的手指亦在不停的套弄着Tony的勃起，剧烈的动作中，Tony肩头那处刚刚缝合的伤口倏然崩裂，血液混合着汗水滑入Stephen的唇，他忍不住含住了那伤口缓缓吸吮。  
撕裂的痛感入心入脑，Tony再度转头吻上了Stephen的唇，血液经由唾液彼此交融，或轻或重的动作让他们的唇分分合合，两人的舌却始终纠缠在一起难舍难分，很快，他们的呼吸变成了喘息，越来越快的动作中，情欲伴着呻吟声显得狂乱而迷离。  
两人几乎同时达到顶峰，Tony整个人虚脱一般倚在Stephen怀里，他的眼睛紧闭着，长长的睫毛，仿佛振翅欲飞的蝶。  
Stephen正想起身收拾下，顺便帮他把伤口处理好，却被Tony扣住了手腕。  
“别管它了。”Tony懒懒的说，他现在只觉得浑身跟散架没什么区别。  
Stephen叹了口气，重新躺了回去。  
魔浮斗篷很是贴心地从角落飞来，盖在两个人身上。  
Stephen搂着怀里将睡未睡的爱人，眼神温柔而宁静。  
“Hi,Douchebag…”浅吻落在怀中人的耳畔发间，Stephen低声轻唤。  
“What’s up,Wizard?”Tony迷迷糊糊地应了句，而后他听到耳畔低沉婉转的一句话——  
“Happy birthday.”  
Tony没有再说话，只是轻轻握紧了搭在他腰间的那只手。  
窗外，梧桐筛月影，斑驳光影中，几片洁白的羽毛随风飘摇。

【03】属于虫铁的宇宙  
“Mr Stark？”  
宽大的办公室里，表情严肃的中年男人推了推眼镜，用以掩饰内心的不满。  
然而，并没回应对方，Tony只是手指飞速运转，直到按下发送键，才把手机揣进上衣口袋，抬起头，礼貌微笑：“抱歉，你刚才说什么？”  
“我说，”男人向前倾了倾身子，双手交叉放在桌上，摆出一副公事公办的样子，“如果Mr Parker再继续无视校规的话，恐怕我们会开除他。”  
“帮我个忙，Mr Russo。”Tony表情很是诚恳，“MIT的办学宗旨是什么？”  
Mr Russo被问得一愣，显然不知道对方想干什么，却仍是习惯性地回应道：“To generate,disseminate and preserve knowledge…”  
Tony随着他念，笑容深了几分，“我知道那孩子惹了不少麻烦，但是，他是你们需要的人，他或许不是个天才，不像我，但是，他的热情、创造力，他……”  
“Mr Stark，从上学期开始，他的出勤记录就低得出奇，这学期，他已经连续旷课两周了，更不用说，他在休学申请上伪造你签字的事情。作为他的监护人，我希望你能和他谈谈，他是个好孩子，但是，规定就是规定，不管他是谁。”  
“这就有点伤人了，Mr Russo，你忘记我半小时前刚刚结束九月基金会的演讲……”  
“非常感谢您的慷慨，Mr Stark，真心的。我们的确很需要资金，非常，自从五年前消失了一半人口之后，我们从来没有面对过如此严峻的局面，不过，你知道，MIT有它的准则，尤其是在现在。”  
心知对方所言非虚，Tony抿唇点头，“我会找他谈谈。”随即他站起身来，一边系着西装下摆的纽扣，一边说，“不过，还是要先说一句，失去Peter Parker，就意味失去九月基金，我不想看到那些孩子们失望，我想你也同样。”说完也不等对方回应，只是朝他微一颔首，便大步流星地离开了办公室。

出了校门，Tony立马拨通了Peter的电话。  
——无人接听。  
“God dame it！”低声骂着，Tony坐上了车，重重关上了车门。  
“定位一下那孩子，星期五。”说这话的时候，他又发送了一条消息——我们需要谈谈，现在。  
“位置已锁定，Sir，预计二十分钟内到达。”  
将油门踩到最大，银色跑车仿佛离弦的箭，飞了出去。

到达目的地，Tony摘下墨镜，忍不住皱了皱眉。  
那是一座废弃的教堂，锈蚀的铁门后，Peter正与几个蒙面歹徒对峙，黑洞洞的枪口全部朝向他一人。  
“先生们。”Peter的声音听起来有些哑，“你们最好放了这女孩。”  
几个歹徒对视一眼，瞬间爆发出一阵狂笑。  
Peter不以为意，只是微笑着看着几个人，等他们笑完。  
“小家伙儿，你嗑药磕嗨了吗？”  
“快回家吧，你妈妈给你打电话啦——”  
几个人你一言我一语的调笑着，Peter却只是点点头，说了声Fine。  
随即为首的高个子歹徒只觉眼前一道白光闪过，手腕瞬时被一股力量牵引着吊了起来，手枪脱手，Peter飞身接过，一个反手将围上来的另一个歹徒打飞出去，接着一个漂亮的空翻，稳稳将被歹徒甩出去的小女孩抱进怀里。  
“Spider-man！”被救下的小女孩又惊又喜。  
Peter却只是笑着朝她比了个“嘘”的手势，而后把她护在了身后。  
“你是蜘蛛侠？”操着意大利口音的胖子有些心虚的后退一步，却仍不忘嘴上逞强：“去他妈的蜘蛛侠，复仇者都不存在了！这是老子的地盘，今儿这买卖老子做定了！”说着便拉开了枪栓朝Peter射了过去，与此同时，其他歹徒也跟着开了枪。  
一时间，枪林弹雨席卷而至。  
Peter的第一反应就是护住身后的小女孩，他抱着她就地一滚，把她推到梧桐树后，他的速度极快，却仍是被一颗子弹擦着脸颊射入身后的梧桐，年轻的脸上立时荡开一道血痕。  
并没在意脸上的伤，Peter只是朝已经吓哭的小女孩笑笑，随即腕间散出无数蛛丝，飘飞在枪火中，仿佛天使的琴弦。  
然而蛛丝未到，几个歹徒的手腕就被横空射来的子弹齐齐打中，一个个捧着血流如注的手痛苦地哀嚎着。  
“Ironman！”当看清举着掌心炮站在男孩身前的金红色铠甲时，几个歹徒终于明白今天的买卖原来是他们最后的晚餐。  
“刚才是谁说的复仇者不存在了？”在那个首领跟前站定，Tony冷冷的问。  
刚才还凶神恶煞的恶棍，此刻已经知道自己惹错了对象，说错了话，连声道着歉。  
“这不是你的地盘，Camorra Boy，不再是了。并且，在你还没失血过多前，赶紧去找你们的私人医生，哦，记得给我寄账单。”  
目送着几个家伙连滚打爬的离开，Tony摇摇头，转向了Peter。  
铠甲寸寸褪去，Tony的脸冷得仿佛结了霜。  
他看着不远处的Peter，他正和小女孩告别，那女孩抱着他，仿佛信徒一般虔诚。  
“谢谢你救了我。”小女孩亲吻英雄的脸庞。  
Peter只是温柔的摸摸她的头，“你现在安全了，去吧。”  
看着小女孩最终消失在教堂尽头，Peter这才松了口气，然而在看到Tony冷肃的表情后，又不由得低下了头。  
“Mr Stark，我……”他走过去，想要解释，却又觉得没什么可说的，只能傻愣愣站在那，任Tony的目光如冰如刀，将他剖个干干净净。  
然而Tony并没说话，只是转身朝外走去，Peter则像从前一样，乖乖跟在他身后。

酒店套房里，Tony在给Peter上着药。  
棉签儿擦过伤口，Peter倒吸一口凉气。  
“疼？”Tony放轻了手劲儿。  
Peter摇摇头，刚想说不疼，却在Tony极具压迫感的眼神下放弃了逞强。  
“有点儿。”他下意识摸了摸脸，便被Tony一下子打到了手：“疼就对了，这样你就能记住了。”  
“我可以应对那些人的，我的意思是，一切尽在掌控中。”Peter小声嘟囔着。  
Tony听了冷笑：“那抱歉，是我多管闲事了。”  
听他误会了自己的话，Peter刚想解释，却正对上那双总是闪着亮光的眼睛此刻暗得仿佛窗外的夜空，眼底血丝密布，好像藏着惊涛骇浪一般。  
“对不起，Mr Stark，我只是想……”辩解的话变成了道歉，他只是不想看到他担心。  
然而他的话还没说完就被Tony截了回去，“我说过，永远不要跟我说对不起。”  
看着Tony严肃得比钢铁头盔还要冰冷的一张脸，Peter一时语塞，却听对方忽然叹了口气，“你到底怎么想的？”  
“这是我的新邻居，这里，那些孩子。”Peter尝试着以最简单的叙述告诉Tony发生的一切。  
“所以你就连续旷课，甚至休学？还冒充我签字？”Tony越说越气，直接把手里的棉签掐成了两半。  
“从技术角度，那的确是您的签字，我不过是……”Peter一脸无辜的嘀咕着。  
“明天必须回学校！”不想再跟他多费唇舌，Tony直接下了最后通牒。  
Peter也不示弱，他直视着Tony的眼，目光中却是他从未改变的坚定，“我不能，他们需要我。”  
两人就这么两两对峙，谁都不愿先退一步。  
良久，Tony重重叹了口气，拍拍男孩的腿，“Kid，如果说五年前的事教会了我什么，那就是你不能拯救所有人。”  
目光停留在Tony温暖的手上，Peter若有所思的问：“所以你放下了？”  
Tony牵牵唇角，“我在努力。”  
“Mr Stark，你是个挺差劲的骗子，你知道吗？”见他如此，Peter也便趁此机会说说长久以来压在心头的话，“你修好了队长的盾，你还留着复仇者基地，留着每个人的房间，尽管那里再也不会有人出现……”  
“我……”Tony刚想说话，便被Peter抢了白，“你把自己关在地下室里，反复研究那个时光机器，你以为我不知道？我在你家住了五年，Mr Stark，这五年里，我看着你强撑着斯塔克工业，强撑着和那些政客唇枪舌剑，强撑着保护着这个世界，你心里清楚，你比任何人活得都痛苦！”  
Tony被一连串的话噎得无言以对，话到嘴边却不知道该说什么。  
Peter反手握住在Tony微微颤抖的手，放柔了声音：“我只是想说，你不必一个人去做这些，Mr Stark，你还有我。”  
被Peter的话触得心头一暖，Tony却依然用寻常的玩笑驱散眼底晕开的红，“这是干嘛？this is us看多了？Anyway，没得商量，明天回学校。”说完Tony便起身朝卧室走去。

再出来的时候，Tony已经洗过了澡，Peter躺在沙发上看电影，眼神却不由自主地向身旁瞟着。  
此刻，Tony正穿着白色浴袍坐在他右手边，浴袍的领口半敞，从Peter的角度正好可以看到那里面坚实的胸膛和那一点粉红的突起。  
Peter的唇渐渐浮起一抹浅笑，他想起刚住进Tony家时，第一次看见Tony从浴室里全裸着出来时的情景，很显然，他还没有习惯家里住着一个新房客，还是一个15岁的青春期男孩，他永远不会忘记Tony当时红到耳根的那张脸，五年间，他常回忆起那一幕，他认定那是他此生见过的最性感的一瞬间。  
“笑什么呢？”Peter的思绪被Tony的突然询问打断，他一下子坐起来，挠挠头，“没……没什么，嗯，我去拿瓶啤酒。”说着便逃也似的窜了出去。  
再回来，他手里多了一打啤酒。  
他随手递给Tony一瓶，两人碰了碰瓶口。  
“Happy birthday，Mr Stark.”  
被这话说的一愣，Tony反应了一下才意识到今天是自己的生日。  
“没有意外惊喜了？小雏菊花？芝士汉堡？”想起每年自己生日，这孩子层出不穷的小惊喜，Tony心底还是有点期待的。  
然而Peter却只是在Tony脚边的地毯上坐下，背靠着沙发。  
静默良久，Peter蓦然开了口，“今天我看到一个人。”  
“谁？”察觉到Peter的不对劲儿，Tony不禁有些担心。  
“Auntie May……”听到这话，Tony眼神一沉，刚要说话，便听Peter接着说，“我追着那个女人走了很久，她终于回头的时候，我知道原来我认错了人。”灌了一大口酒，Peter的眼睛有些红，“我想她了，Mr Stark.”  
“我知道。”Tony叹了口气，“不过她一定不会允许你翘课休学的。”安慰一个人的方式就是转移谈话的重心，这是Tony最擅长的事。  
Peter听完忍不住笑，“她一定会把我拎到Mr Russo那儿给教授赔礼道歉的。”  
“还会给他们带很多核桃面包。”  
“Oh，他们一定会很喜欢的……”Peter笑得很开心，仿佛看到了Mr Russo皱着眉吃核桃面包还要冲May保持微笑的窘迫模样。  
“To May.”Tony弯腰和Peter碰了下杯，Peter轻声应着，“To May.”昂首灌下了所有的酒。  
随手又抄起一瓶，Peter直接咬开了瓶盖，“你知道吗？Mr Stark，波士顿比纽约还要糟，那群意大利人一直在侵犯那所孤儿院里的孩子们，那些孩子的父母大多在五年前消失了……消失了，就像所有人一样，化成了灰。”他说着还手上还不忘比划着，结果手里酒瓶一晃，洒了Tony一身。  
“对不起……对不起……”Peter一边手忙脚乱地爬起来，一边替Tony胡乱擦着。然而让他的手触及到Tony温暖的胸膛时，手上动作不自觉地慢了下来。  
手指划过反应堆的金属边界，停留在温暖坚实的胸口之上，Peter忽然身体前倾，在Tony还没来得及反应以前吻住了那瓣棱角分明的唇。  
“Wh…”Tony的疑问消失在Peter潮湿温暖的口腔里，他伸手大力推开他，却转瞬被横空射出的蛛丝束缚了双手，困在沙发上，丝毫动弹不得。  
“你喝醉了，Kid。”尝试着挣扎两下，Tony看着眼前喘着粗气的大男孩，眼神有些暗。  
“并没有，才两瓶啤酒而已。”  
“得了吧，你的酒量一直那么差劲儿，你忘了去年你就喝了几杯鸡尾酒，就……”  
“那是我装的。”  
“什么？为什么？”Tony简直没有想到。  
面对Tony的不可置信，Peter的笑容却越发深邃，他走近他，在Tony带着疑问、诧异的眼神中跨坐在他两腿之间。  
“别动，Mr Stark，求你。”面对Tony的挣扎，Peter毫不在意，他只是坐在他身上，凝视着那双琥珀般浓稠璀璨的眼，仿佛自己是被困在其中的虫，无法自拔。  
过了好一会儿，他才找回自己的声音，“你知道对吗？你一直都知道。”  
“Kid，你听我说……”他当然知道，只是……  
“不，你听我说。”Tony的话还没说完，便被Peter截了回去，“我爱你，Tony…”说到这里，Peter咬了咬唇，“并且，我想要你。或许这对你来说，已经不是一个秘密，因为我早就吻过了你，没错，就是那次，你问我为什么？因为我想证明，证明我的感觉，证明你的感觉……”  
“我……”  
“你没有推开我，不是吗？”  
“那是因为你醉了。”  
“如果是Happy醉了吻你呢？”  
“God，我再也忘不了那一幕了……”Tony满脑子不可描述的画面。  
Peter唇角一弯，表情却是严肃，他才不会上Tony调虎离山的当，于是，他扳正Tony的脸，迫使他和自己四目相对，“看着我，Mr Stark…”  
Tony看着男孩眼中那丛燃烧的火，心底犹如岩浆暗涌，滚烫而疼痛。  
“你确定吗，kid？对你来说，我太老了，当然，我不是说我老了……”  
下一秒，Peter用吻回答了他的话，温暖潮湿的亲吻仿佛这世上最郑重虔诚的承诺。  
Tony用心回应着男孩的吻，两条舌头相互纠缠，如同他们的命运，就此难解难分。  
温凉的液体带着苦咸混入Tony的口腔，他睁开眼睛，却见男孩的眼睫挂着晶莹的泪。  
“Kid？”  
Peter轻声应着，却将浅吻落在了他的耳畔颈间。  
他吻过他身上的每一寸肌肤，每一道伤，那是他终其一生终于走到的天堂，他停在那里，逡巡着，感受着。  
低浅克制的轻吟含糊地溢出的喉咙，Tony感到Peter的吻在向下移动。  
轻浅的吻滑过他的小腹，拂过他的肋骨，顺着腰际缓缓延伸……  
一股战栗瞬时传至四肢百骸，Tony的身体猛地一僵，随后便是极乐的享受。  
“God——你到底是从哪学来的这些？”Tony咬着唇，脸色通红。  
Peter抬起头，棕色短发乱作一团，活像一只玩疯了的小泰迪，“再说一遍，Mr Stark，我都21了。”  
少年的笑仿佛引线，烧断了Tony最后的克制，他蓦然俯身吻住了那弯唇，绵长而热恋。  
Peter仰着头，纵情的配合着他的先生，唇齿交融间，他听到Tony含混不清的低唤：“放开我，Pete…”  
Peter闻言唇角微扬，缓缓撤出了他的吻，他看着那双迷离氤氲的棕色眼眸，在他耳边低声呢喃——  
“现在，Tony，准备好接受我的礼物了吗？”  
49岁生日这天，Tony收到了一份特别的礼物，他的小男孩把自己送给了他。

夜空如洗，繁星似梦。  
云端之畔，天使Tony笑容仿佛天上的星。  
“不愧是睡遍12月封面女郎的花花公子。”天使Natasha在他身旁拿他打趣。  
“我记得有个宇宙你还跟Clint结婚了……”  
“哈，估计那个宇宙肯定没有布达佩斯。”Natasha笑容明媚如昔，“Anyway，happy birthday，my friend。”随即羽翼轻振，飞入云海。  
天使Tony回首，最后深深望了眼这片他深爱的土地，眼中却是属于神的悲悯。  
白羽翩然，没于黑夜，天使Tony结束了旅程，飞回了天堂。

生日快乐，我的英雄  
无论何种时空  
无论人间天堂  
你值得这世界上最温暖的爱  
如果可以  
我愿把最温柔的全都给你  
你已经离开  
你从未离开


End file.
